


Unwanted Gift

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, F/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Katniss was cursed and it could take everything from her. She needs to find a way to fight it so she can keep Peeta alive.





	Unwanted Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for savedbyyeezus Everlark Birthday gift. She wanted an Everlark fairytale AU. It is loosely based off of Ella Enchanted but is a bit darker, I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Rated T

Katniss’ hand raises up on its own, the dagger was ready to plunge into Peeta’s back just as she’d been ordered to do. The curse that had run her life was now threatening to take away everything she loved. He continued to talk to her, going on about how much he loved her and wanted to share his life with her. He had no idea the battle she was having with herself. She had to fight it. Fight against the curse.

 

Peeta used his thumb to clear the tears streaming down her face, “I love you Katniss. Together we can make it through anything.” 

 

Suddenly his lips were on hers, it was their first kiss and sent shocks through her body. Her hand finally answered her command and the dagger fell to the ground. The clicking noise forced Peeta to pull back, but when he saw the dagger on the ground his blue eyes grew wide and he pulled away. “Katniss what’s going on?” 

 

Katniss looked to the dagger and back to Peeta, she tried to answer but the booming voice of his Uncle Snow broke the silence first and she was being pulled away by two of the King’s Guards. 

 

“Peeta my boy, she was trying to kill you. I’m just so relieved we made it in time,” Snow then turned his attention to Katniss. His snake-like eyes digging into her skull. “Take her away immediately and make sure she speaks to no one we wouldn’t want any co-conspirators to get a chance to finish what she started. 

 

Katniss tried yelling, but Peeta didn’t seem to listen to her pleas. Within minutes she was being pulled up the stairs of the tower and launched into a dark, musty room. The door slammed shut effectively keeping her from telling Peeta the truth and may have sealed his fate as well as hers. 

 

Thoughts of Peeta filled her head, the adventure they shared trying to find her Fairy Godmother, the one who gave her this horrific “gift,” who could really think being forced to be obedient all the time was a gift? They traveled the kingdom together but most amazingly he never ordered her to do anything and didn’t seem to notice, or at least he didn’t lead on if he did. Her evil stepsisters figured it out and used it to their advantage, forcing her to push her one true friend away and steal for their pleasure. Katniss was sure they were the ones that told Snow about her, although they couldn’t know what his plan was considering they were both trying to get Peeta’s attention. 

 

She arrived at the ball as Peeta asked but was quickly taken into a small office by his uncle. He tested the knowledge he’d gained to see if he could indeed order her to do anything. After picking up dropped books and jumping on one foot he was satisfied. He gave her the dagger and her orders to kill Peeta once they were away from the crowd. She begged Peeta to stay in the ballroom but he had plans to propose and hat needed to be done in private. 

 

A noise from the hall forced her attention to return to her current predicament. She looked up to see one of Peeta’s advisors, Haymitch. “Tell me, sweetheart, why did you try to kill the Prince?”

 

Katniss rushed to the bars of her cell, “Haymitch you have to help him. I didn’t want to do it but Snow forced me.” 

 

“That is the first thing I’ve heard tonight that makes sense. But how did he force you?” Haymitch replied.

 

“He found out about the curse, well my Fairy Godmother called it a gift, but it really wasn’t, I had to obey every command I was given. He ordered me to kill Peeta, he also told me that he had killed the King. Please, Haymitch, I don’t know what he will do now, you have to save Peeta.” Tears pricked her eyes, she hoped they weren’t too late. 

 

“Give me a moment, I’ll get you out of here and to Peeta. One question though, how did you fight it?” Haymitch inquired.

 

“It was Peeta, he told me we could be stronger together and he kissed me. It must have changed things.” 

 

“So you don’t obey anymore?” Haymitch asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Katniss shrugged, she hadn’t considered that she still may have the “gift.” “I don’t know.” 

 

“Bark like a dog, ” Haymitch commanded. Katniss scowled at him instead of obeying. “Looks like you’re cured. I’ll get the guards.”

 

A moment later the guards arrived, Haymitch explained he had orders to take her to Prince Peeta who wanted to see his attempted murderer face to face. When the guards asked if they needed to go with him he assured them she would not try anything again and took her by the arm leading her to the main castle. 

 

Peeta was laying on his bed when the knock filled the room. “Go away, I don’t want to see anyone.” He groaned when he heard the door open anyway, but didn’t move. 

 

“Boy, I have someone who needs to speak with you,” Haymitch said while pushing Katniss forward. 

 

Peeta opened his eyes and slightly raised his head to see who else was in the room. Although he should’ve been more concerned he still wasn’t afraid of Katniss. “Here to finish me off sweetheart?” 

 

“No, Peeta please listen to me. You’re in danger.” Peeta just stared at her, so she continued. “Your uncle found out I had to obey anything I was told to do, I think Glimmer and Cashmere told him. They wanted me out of the way to get you, he wanted you out of the way to get the crown.”    
  


Peeta could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth. He knew there was no way she could really hurt him, they had a connection. “So how can I believe it won’t happen again?”

“You cured me, I think it was your kiss. True love’s kiss, it can break any curse.” She tentatively moved forward. “Can you forgive me?” 

 

Peeta stood and took her hands in his, “I believe you. There’s nothing to forgive, Snow’s the one at fault. I knew he wanted me out of the way in never dreamed he’d go this far. I just want to know one more thing from you. Do you truly love me?” 

 

Katniss smiled for the first time since being stuck in the room with Snow and he ordered her to kill Peeta. “True, very true. You’re the love of my life.” He leaned in and kissed her again. 

 

They kissed until the sound of a clearing throat broke them apart. “And what of your uncle?” 

 

Peeta straightened, “Arrest him and anyone attached to him. We will deal with him after the coronation and wedding.” 

 

Haymitch called in the guards and gave the orders, Snow and his men were to be imprisoned. During the arrest they found the coronation crown in his room along with several types of poison, it appeared he had a backup plan if Katniss had failed. 

 

The next day the kingdom arrived to witness the coronation of their new King and Queen who would lead them to a time of peace and prosperity never seen before. 

  
  
  



End file.
